


Day 7

by letskissandtellanawfultruth



Series: 31 Days of Kink [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Crossdressing/male lingerie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letskissandtellanawfultruth/pseuds/letskissandtellanawfultruth
Summary: Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at himself in the mirror. The delicate white lace was a stark contrast to his large, masculine build. It stretched tight against his chest, his pecs almost bulging over the bralette.





	Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of belated Kinktober: creampie, worship, cross-dressing, marking, mirror/window, and dirty talk. I seem to be incapable of only using one prompt oops oh well.  
> Daddy kink warning in case that makes people uncomfortable: there's just something about Steve calling Bucky "Daddy" that works for me

The moment the package had arrived, he had locked all the doors and retreated to his room, cheeks burning with embarrassment and arousal. He pulled closed the curtains and opened the package in the dim light. His fingers brushed gently against the fragile material, feeling the softness of them. He could already feel the blood filling his cock just from looking at them. He took a few deep breaths, steeling himself. 

He stripped himself of his clothes in a rush, desperation setting in. The brush of his clothes along his cock as he pulled them off sent a shiver through his body. He was already so sensitive, so ready. He’d be just a little ashamed if he wasn’t so aroused. He gently removed the items from the packaging before carefully pulling them onto his body.

Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at himself in the mirror. The delicate white lace was a stark contrast to his large, masculine build. It stretched tight against his chest, his pecs almost bulging over the bralette. The matching panties, white silk with lace trim, pulled tight to his body, showing off his hard cock and plump ass. His hands raised up to cup his chest, thumbs rubbing gently over his nipples through the lace, hardening at the sensation that sends a shiver down his spine. He can already feel the heat in his core, his cock straining against the material.

He plays with his nipples for a few moments, staring at his body in the underwear. One hand slowly slides down his abs, running his fingers along his cock from over the silk. He lets out a small groan, teasing himself. He presses his whole hand to his cock, feeling his cock twitch from the stimulation. He sighs, rubbing his hand up and down his cock.

“Aint’t you just a dream, doll?” He hears a voice from the doorway. He turns in shock, hands attempting to cover himself.

“Buck, what are you doing back?!” Steve can feel his face growing hot.

“We finished our mission early, so I thought I’d come back and surprise ya. Turns out you surprised me.” He smirks, looking Steve up and down. “Don’t hide from me, baby There’s no need to be shy.” Steve looks down, not wanting to make eye contact, as his hands fall slowly to his sides. 

He hears Bucky walk towards him before he grabs his chin, pulling his face up to look at him. Bucky plants a gentle kiss on his lips, hands holding the sides of Steve’s face. Steve moans into the kiss. Bucky pulls away to stare at Steve as his hands begin to wander down his body.

Bucky stops at the bralette, fingers stroking the lace before pinching at Steve’s nipples. Steve hisses, arching into the touch.

“Were you trying to hide this from me, baby? Keep it all to yourself, huh?” Bucky nuzzles at his neck for a moment before planting open mouth kisses along it, teeth grazing over the skin.

“Didn’t know if you’d like it. _Fuck._ ” Steve closes his eyes at the sensations, cock hard once again after overcoming his embarrassment.

“How could I not when you look this fucking good.” Bucky ducked just a little to nip and suck at his nipples, the lace grazing against them not helping his sensitivity. Steve groans, pushing up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky’s flesh hand wanders down to Steve’s cock, squeezing gently before gently caressing it. He stayed there for a few moments before kneeling.

Bucky stared up at Steve before sticking out his tongue and licking at Steve’s cock through the silk. Steve let out a whimper, hands sliding into Bucky’s long hair. Bucky’s hands grabbed at Steve’s ass, pulling him in closer as he licked and mouthed at the cock, moaning into the material. Steve groaned, bucking into the warmth.

“I almost don’t wanna take them off ya. But fuck, baby, I need you so bad.” Bucky growls before tearing off the panties, discarding the shreds of silk by throwing them across the room. Bucky engulfs Steve’s cock, taking him into his throat and moaning around the length. Steve whimpers, hands tightening in Bucky’s hair as he wills his knees not to buckle. Bucky stared up at Steve as he sucked, mouth travelling up and down his length.

“Buck, please.” He’s not sure what he’s asking for; he just knows he needs _more._ Bucky pulls off his cock and stands up, kissing Steve as he moves them towards the bed. Once Steve’s legs hit the bed, Bucky pushes him onto it. Steve moves up the bed as Bucky retrieves the lube from the bedside table. Bucky crawls on top of Steve, kissing him again as he lubes up his flesh fingers.

Bucky brushes one finger gently against his lover’s hole before slowly pushing in. Steve moans at the slight burn, pushing himself down onto the finger, silently begging for more.

“Mmm, someone’s eager. Desperate for my cock, hmm?” Bucky teases before sliding in a second finger with the first. Steve sighs out a moan. “Touch yourself for me, baby.” Steve’s hand instantly reaches for his cock, squeezing and stroking slowly. “You look so good like this.”

It wasn’t long before a third finger was stretching him out. Steve’s hand began moving faster on his cock, needing his lover’s cock inside him. He moaned.

“Do you want Daddy to fuck your pretty little pussy, baby?” Bucky purred in his ear. “Beg me.”

“Daddy, fuck, need you inside, please Daddy. I’ve never needed anything more. Take me. Own me. _Please._ ” Steve pleaded. Bucky groaned as he pulled his fingers out, lubing up his cock.

“Don’t worry baby, Daddy’ll give you what you need.” He says before pushing into Steve’s hole, the warmth enveloping him and pulling him in. They both groan as he bottoms out. Bucky stays still for a moment, letting Steve adjust as he kisses and nips at his neck. One hand brushes against his nipple, still covered by the lace. Steve lets out a whimper.

Bucky begins to slowly thrust in and out of his lover, one hand gripping his hip tight as the other continues to brush against his nipples, alternating randomly to keep Steve guessing. Steve’s hand is alternating between stroking and gripping tightly at the base of his cock, not wanting to come too fast. He was already close to the edge due to the foreplay and indulging in his fantasy. Bucky could tell.

“I almost came just from seeing you in those panties. You were so hot, baby. So sexy. I’ve never been so hard.” He confessed with a groan. “Maybe next time I’ll fuck you in them, just pull them to the side and slide in. Stroke you through them, bet you’d love it.” Steve moaned, pushing back against Steve in a silent plea to fuck him harder. Bucky was only too happy to oblige.

“I’ll have you wear them all the time. Be our little secret. Bet you’d be so hard all the time, every time you move you’d have the silk caress your cock. We’d have to put a cockring on you just so you didn’t give it away. Can’t have Captain America walking around with a boner all the time. Maybe I’ll even put a plug in you to keep you open for me, let me just slide in whenever I want.” Bucky was thrusting harder, deeper, hitting just the right spot every time so Steve was seeing stars. Steve was babbling, too turned on to articulate properly.

Bucky took Steve’s hand away from his own cock, taking over. Steve groaned as Bucky stroked him in time to his thrusts.

“Wanna see you come for me, baby.” Bucky growled into his ear before biting down hard on his neck.

Steve let out a loud cry as he came, spurt after spurt of hot cum striping his abs and chest, getting on his lingerie. He clenched around Bucky, who let out a cry of his own as he came deep inside his lover. 

They stayed like that for a moment, coming down from their highs before Bucky pulled out of his lover. He stared at Steve’s hole, groaning as he watched some of his own cum leak out. Steve opened his eyes just in time to see Bucky lean down and lap at his hole, gathering up the cum in his mouth. Steve whimpered, oversensitive and slightly raw. Bucky swallowed it all before crawling up to kiss Steve, tasting his lover.

“Guess I’m gonna have to buy more lingerie if you behave like this.” Steve says. Bucky chuckles, cuddling his lover and kissing the mark he gave him gently.

“Ready for round two?” Bucky raises his eyebrows. Steve just laughs before kissing him again.


End file.
